


SWEETS

by Geyonsis23



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Belated Happy birthday Trip, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geyonsis23/pseuds/Geyonsis23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really unexpected, but it's a good thing from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SWEETS

**Author's Note:**

> Despite everything, Trip is still the luckiest person on Earth. Happy birthday my precious lion child~

It was the night before your birthday and you just happened to remember. Not that you have to mention it to Virus and expect something in return, but you chose to keep it to yourself as you sit down at one of the benches beside the konbini and smoked menthols. It was chilly but you like the cold. It's better than dying in the heat during missions. You thought if you'd get cake because it's been a while since you got time off to do whatever you wanted to do. A girl, barely your type suddenly goes toward your direction and you had another option. You're popular for your looks, but it disgusts you if it's not Virus who tells you that. Hell will flip over if he ever did tell you that.

"Hey there sir, do you have a girlfriend?"

How many times have you heard this? How many times must this be repeated? It was fun at first but because you have had countless women in the past, so you got bored easily and threw them all away almost instantly. You didn't want to deal with any of this so you told her off.

"You know, you should go now before my boyfriend beats you up. He shows no mercy for garbage, you see."

As if Virus would make his way down just for you. The girl leaves after cussing at you for being a douche but you're deaf to it. She was headed to a dark alley and you knew danger was going to get her but you just sat there, smoking your third cigarette. It's only 8pm and you're so bored. Nothing ever fascinates you anymore. Except for Virus's coldness. It actually bothers you that Virus is the only one you think about. Like he's the only interesting person you'd ever been with. Others are too normal, too simple and some, too extravagant, too high headed and a pain to deal with. Virus is complicated but you don't mind getting ordered around by him. You just happen to mind him from time to time, like a bad habit you just can't shake off.

"Ahh, I'm going home."

You mutter as you got up, putting out the cigarette in your mouth and squishing the tip on the ashtray someone probably forgot. Screams of a woman could be heard and the police car sirens roar on the road. Crime doesn't excite you. It shouldn't. You kill people everyday, children, elderly, civilian, anyone as long as Virus tells you to. You called your and Virus's personal driver to pick you up at a certain spot. You've been told to wait for 30 minutes so you figured you might as well buy a cake. You went to the nearest bake shop which is, luckily, a very famous one for having the best quality pastry goods. You bought the bestseller, which was described as having just the right amount of sweetness your palate looks for. The seller was a tall, handsome guy that could pass as a model or a host and he's also got blonde hair and blue eyes, but you're biased on Virus after all. You also bought pudding for you, and Virus because who doesn't love pudding?

"Hmm...? He's cute so I'll be sure to go back there sometime."

You mumble as you started to eat a scoop of your share of the pudding and after a while, the car arrived. This time, you're really going home. You got in the car, talked a bit with the driver about Virus, of course. No topic can top information about Virus, in your ever biased opinion, that is. The driver was really casual and is a great guy to chill with. He's not so easily shaken by the aura of Morphine, which makes him so mysterious but you just listed him off as a drinking buddy. The road was long and you noticed that you just had your second scoop of your pudding the moment you got in the car and started chatting. A rare thing that actually made you smile.

"Interesting."

"Hm? Is there something that made you happy, Trip-san?"

"Yep!"

"I see. It's refreshing to see you in a happy mood."

"It's just the pudding. No biggie."

"Haha, yes of course."

 

Then you're both back in front of the apartment. You didn't manage to finish your pudding so you gave it to the driver instead. You only had two scoops of it after all. The driver accepts and eats it as he waves goodbye to you and gets back in the car. Adorable. Now, you got your keys and opened the front door slowly, since Virus doesn't like noise. You looked around the large living room but he's not there. Of course he's not. Virus is a workaholic so why should he be? So you went straight to the kitchen and put the cake and Virus's pudding in the refrigerator. Just after you do that, a voice suddenly emerges behind you.

"Hey."

You turn around and you see Virus half naked, grabbing a bottled water from the fridge and you stared right back at him, taking a minute before you actually said something back.

"Yo. There's also pudding in here."

You're actually just waiting for him to not care and just walk away like usual but Virus grabs the mini plastic bag. You really want to ask if he forgot to put his clothes on but you don't want to start anything so you shut up. You watched as Virus ate the pudding on the table just like that. You scratch your head, got up and sat on the opposite side, just staring at him eat. Occasional hang outs with Virus are fun. So fun.

"Is there anything you want to ask me, Trip?"

"Regarding work, no. But regarding your--"

"Then there's nothing more to talk about."

"But--"

"Silence."

"Okay, but about tomorrow-"

"What about tomorrow?"

Then that's the part where you totally shut up. You just sat there in silence with an unidentified feeling clenching your chest. It happens from time to time but you really don't mind it. Virus was about to finish his pudding, almost forgetting about the conversation you just had. You got up, feeling neutral but a sigh escaped your mouth. You thought up of an excuse for it but Virus also got up and asked you to go to his room later at 10pm. It was already 9:59 when you looked at your watch so that basically means now. You stare at Virus, who looks all serious but you can't take him seriously because of the bits of pudding on his face and being half naked in the house. It wasn't like him but you didn't dare ask. You bit your upper lip, trying not to laugh at it even though it's not really that funny. Not with Virus glaring straight at you, but you're the happiest no matter what look he throws at you.

"Hey Virus."

"What is it now?"

The moment Virus turns around, you leaned close to him and licked the bits of pudding left on his face, your tongue slightly touching the side of his lips. You weren't worried about getting punched for some reason but you were sure you're going to get in trouble later. Virus was just looking straight-faced at you, you're really in trouble but this makes you excited instead. Makes you want to tease the older blonde, and that's what you did.

"Say thank you?"

"Shithead."

"That works too."

Romantic, yeah. You guess. You're not really anything with him. Not a fuck buddy, not a lover, not a friend and most definitely not his twin. You just go wherever he is. He doesn't complain so you don't complain and that's what got you both here. But despite that, there are times for desire, there are times you wanted to just be in the same space as he does. Sometimes you prefer to be alone. Sometimes you want to bite him down, sometimes you just want to hug him from behind. Your bond is... what was it called again...? You definitely forgot the specific word Virus mentioned that one time. Both of you walked quietly and after a few silent steps, you are now in Virus's room. He tells you to wait for him on his bed. You obey, as usual and actually made yourself at home, lying down with your hands supporting your head, just checking out the super neat designs on Virus's wall and sniff the pillows because his scent is all over his bed. Then you felt something creeping up to your leg.

"Heya, Hersha. You sure look happy to see me."

So you say as Virus's allmate slithered up to your arm and snuggled against you. You wanted to bring Berta in the room too so he could play with Hersha but Virus doesn't like cats. Not a lion, no. He doesn't like messy stuff either. It's a pain to live with someone who has OCD but you got used to it. You stroked Hersha's head gently and poked his puffy cheek. Hersha just stayed still, accepting whatever gesture you do to him.

"I want to see your human form, Hersha. You and Berta were really cool that one time."

"You really have no shame. You flirt with my allmate right in front of me. Sadly, Hersha knows better than you, Trip. Humans are so bad, Hersha should get an award for being a snake. I hate humans."

You were startled and Hersha slid away from you, going back to the corner he was resting on. Now, Virus was wearing his white polo but without a tie and it's open. You can see his chest and his almost formed abs from the fighting and work you both do. He's also just wearing his underwear and his long legs are making you question why you're getting real hyped out this instant. You're getting the feeling that Virus is in the mood for sex too, since he's putting up such a show. You got up but Virus suddenly turned off the lights, and got on the bed then tucked himself in. Right. You expected too much. You clicked your tongue but Virus wasn't dense so he spoke up.

"What?"

"Nah. It's nothing. G'night."

"You said you wanted to be with me. You never ask so I just thought I'd let you today."

"Oh."

Hearing that kind of made you feel a bit of warm inside. It's always insults and trash talking that you get every single day so this is somewhat refreshing. Not expecting anything else, you laid back down and scooted closer to him and just casually hugged him close to you. Your ear was close to his back and your left hand was on his chest, your right hand, wrapping around his waist. As he spoke, you felt the vibration from his back and it tickled your ear a bit so you raise your head to listen properly.

"Nnn... what wass'at Virus?"

Virus turns around, reaches for your face and caresses your cheek. You widened your eyes as you stare at his expression that looks so gentle it's scary. Frightening. You were stunned as this has never happened before. But he suddenly speaks, in a low voice as he drifts to sleep.

"Stay... where I can see you... please..."

What just happened? Is this really Virus? Is he actually dead drunk? What the fuck? There are so many questions you want to ask him but he's already sound asleep. You, on the other hand, is flustered to the extent where your heartbeat actually kept racing. You couldn't help it and you just had to kiss Virus. You took his hand that's still on your face and kissed it. The front first then the back. Then you managed to kiss him on the forehead, on the cheeks and the final one should be on his lips. Tomorrow isn't what's important anymore but it's right now. You took a deep breath and whispered to Virus's ear.

"I beg you, don't wake up."

Then you proceeded to close your eyes and kiss him on the lips. It was a gentle one. You're never gentle with kissing and this, the gentle you, scares you down to the core. It wasn't enough so you did it again. Virus's lips tasted so sweet, like pudding and it's addictive. You kiss him again and again but you can never bring yourself to slide your tongue inside his mouth and you stopped because he might wake up and he's not so good when he gets woken up. You deal with it and forced yourself real hard to fall asleep. After a while, you really did fall asleep. Hours later, you were in deep sleep but Virus woke up, because he got thirsty. This time, Virus turns you over so you'd be facing him and he secretly placed a kiss on your lips too then whispered to your ear.

"I'll never let you go. Not now, not ever. My stupid, killing machine of a partner."

Then Virus slips a silver ring with wings on your ring finger and and kisses your palm.

"Happy birthday, luckiest dumbass of this universe."

The morning comes and was there a surprise waiting. Just waiting for you to notice.

 

-END-


End file.
